Merlin!
by Mastah'o'awesome
Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyones favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. Rated T, just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**Mer**_**lin**

**Rating: K+, maybe T for certain drabbles(but I'll keep it at K+)**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Dinnertime**

* * *

><p>*Plop!*<p>

'Oh no' Merlin watched his levitating sausage drop into the prince's wine glass. 'Damn'

"Merlin?" Arthur asked from behind a changing-board."What-"

"Nothing sire," Merlin replied hastily. He reached his hand into the chalice, digging around for the meat. Merlin chastised himself for using his magic on the prince's food.

"_Mer_lin!" Merlin looked up and saw Arthur glaring at his hand in the wine.

"Oh, sire! I was just...," he lifted his hand out of the glass, clutching a sausage, and licked a finger. "...testing your wine for poison! No need to thank me!"

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Yes sire."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It appears I have now caught the drabble bug from various different authors now. So, I start my first fanfic as a drabble series. How cliché :(**

**Anyway, this is my first fanfic EVER, so review, review, review! I want to know people are reading. I don't care if you're loving it or hating it, I just want to have readers. Luvs ya all!**

**Stay awesome! 3 Writingrelease.**

**P.S.- don't hate on my username. I know its lame. But I like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunatley, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Out**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mer<em>lin, where the hell have you been?"

Merlin sighed and entered Arthur's chambers. "Out,"

"Out WHERE! I have been looking for you for two days! My room needs cleaning, my cloths need washing, my boots need polishing, and someone has to muck out my-ouch!" A boot had suddenly flown at Arthur, hitting him with a satisfying clunk on the back of the head. Arthur rubbed his sore skull, then glared at Merlin. "Where did that come from?"

"Maybe it came back from being... OUT." Merlin suggested. He bowed to Arthur, muttering something about mucking out horse's, and left, grinning madly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! My second drabble! I SO HAPPY! I'll do my best to update everyday, but no ones perfect, so I might skip sometimes. I heart reviews, so keep 'em coming! I'll update soon.**

**Stay Awesome! Writingrelease.**

**P.S.- Any drabble suggestions are VERY welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary:A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Competition**

* * *

><p>"Gwaine, do you fancy Gwen?" Lancelot asked. Gwaine shrugged as he ambled around town. He stopped as a group of maidservants walked past and flipped his hair.<p>

"The question you should be asking, my friend, is does she fancy me?" Lancelot rolled his eyes at Gwaine, who was proceeding to flash a cocky smile at two seamstress' who rounded the corner ahead of him.

"DOES she fancy you, Gwaine?" Gwaine picked a flower from a gardner's cart and gave it to a passing girl, kissing her hand as he went. Gwaine laughed loudly.

"Of course! Who could resist me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (First of all, sorry 4 posting a little late. Couldn't get to a computer until now!)**  
><strong>I know this has nothing to do with Merlin, but I just REALLY wanted to write this. Gwaine is probably my second favorite character, and Lancelot is just super cool. Merlin didn't fit into this plot line :( *cries*<strong>

**Anyway, reviews make me SUPER happy, so post 'em! Pretty please :) And drabble plots are much appreciated. I can only create SO many pointless drabbles before I run out of ideas :)**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary:A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Drunken Knight.**

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed in annoyance as he stepped through the doors of The Rising Sun. The innkeeper approached Merlin, also sighing in annoyance.<p>

"I believe this is yours," He growled, gesturing to a heavily drunk man lying on a table. His head lolled off the table and spotted Merlin.

"Merlin! You came to my feast!" Five tankards of mead rested around the man(all empty) along with three jars of pickled eggs.

"Sure, Gwaine. Let's get you back to your chambers." Merlin dragged Gwaine off the table, helping him walk and rolling his eyes as Gwaine asked why he was a women.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! I heart Drunk!Gwaine. I couldn't resist writing him drunk :) This will probably become an ongoing thing, 'cause Gwaine's my (second) FAVE! So be prepared for a storm of drunk knights ;)**

**Also wanted to add a thank u to all the people who have reviewed(as of now, only 4 people.). Reading reviews makes my day. Thanks! Keep 'em coming :) I'm currently working on a new fic, so look out for that!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's lives being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Baby? Part 1**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Gaius stood together in Arthur's chambers, staring at the center of the room "It must be the work of magic." Arthur said.<p>

"Absolutely."

"A sorcerer has to be hiding in Camelot."

"Definitely."

"Whoever it is, they have truly evil intentions."

"Of course."

"I just want to know one thing..."

"Yes, sire?"

Arthur looked at Gaius seriously. "Is it really so bad? He's stopped talking. Maybe we could just keep him like this..." Gaius raised an eyebrow. "You're right. We have to fix him Merlin."

They both looked at the three-year-old in the middle of the room.

"Goo!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, you read correctly; Merlin is now three years old (or so Arthur thinks *Devilish smile*)! This was requested by LunaShadowWolf13, and I gladly incorporated it into my drabble's ;)**

**This will be a three part story, so look out for the next two parts. Review please! And, I just figured out you can reply to reviews! So, to those who have reviewed, I will get on that right away.**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Baby? Part 2**

Gaius set a drooling toddler on his table, obviously aggravated. "How DID you manage this Merlin?" he asked, seething with frustration and glaring at the 3-year-old. The baby gurgled happily.

"You can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?" The baby's lip quivered, and he began to cry. Gaius ignored him, rolling his eyes. A figure entered the physician's chambers.

"Just give me a minute." Gaius called. He shot an annoyed look at the baby. "I have to treat a patient."

"Do you need help?" A familiar voice said. Gaius turned around in surprise. _Could it be.._

"Merlin?"

**A/N: (Okay, I actually can't reply to reviews. Just so you know. Sorry!) Hope you guys are enjoying these drabbles! I really need some ideas for more, though. If you want to see more of this series, I NEED IDEAS! Thanks!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Baby? Part 3**

* * *

><p>"Yes?" Merlin replied. He glanced over at Gaius's work table, saw the baby, and paled. Gaius raised an eyebrow, realizing what had happened.<p>

"Merlin, have you seen this baby before?" Merlin avoided Gaius's gaze. "Merlin..."

"Um, yes. I might have... left a child dressed like me in Arthur's chambers."

"Well, good thing your here. I need someone to go tell Arthur his servant was never, at any time, a 3-year-old.I also need someone to clean out my leach tank, deliver medication, and take the child back to his family. Chop chop!" Merlin grabbed the child and left Gaius behind, crestfallen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! That concludes my 3 part series on Merlin becoming a baby :) Hope you liked! (If you did, review please!)**

**Also, I can't reply to reviews on the website-thingy, so I have decided to do them here!**

**To horsegirl332211: Thank u 4 the review! It was my very first one, and gave me the strength to continue these drabbles (it also made me feel awesome :)). THANKS!**

**To AkwardMomentsWhen: U were also one of my first reviewers, and you told me I was actually funny! (I thought everyone would think these weren't funny and throw me in the stocks :) he he he. Jk Jk). U R AWESOME!**

**To LunaShadowWolf13: Thank you so much for the prompt. I know I changed it a little, but this is just what came to mind. I could totally see Merlin trying to pull on over on Arthur by tricking him into thinking he was a baby, so I went for it. I never would have even started this 3-part series if you didn't review, so thank u!**

**To BagginsPotterPevensie: Ikr! I heart Gwaine SO much!**

**To jedichild: First of all, rockin username. It so cool! Second, may the force be with u too :)**

**To Niffon-Faol: it's alright if u correct me on grammar! I need all the help I can get! I'll try to fix what u pointed out, but I'm not exactly sure how. So, I FAIL! Anyway, I most certainly do take prompts! I need some, too. I only have 12 stocked up drabbles left, and no inspiration! But don't suggest Merlin+cats. I got it covered :)**

**That goes to all u readers out there(I know ur out there! I will find you *evil laugh* Jk ;)), if u have any good ideas for a drabble you want to c written, feel free to review here! Give me some prompts, some criticisms, some little piece of inspiration that build up in my head till I have to write it! Any of those are acceptable :) I won't turn down a prompt unless I don't like it. He he he. Just kidding! (But seriously). I NEED PROMPTS! Thank u!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary:A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: You stupid!**

* * *

><p>"MERlin! Why are you SO stupid!" Arthur asked as he turned around and found his manservant lying on the ground, staring like an idiot. "We were just attacked by bandits, and you go and cower like a girl?"<p>

Merlin stood up suddenly, glaring at Arthur. "Cower? You think I was COWERING? Do you know how many times I have saved your life today? Do you know how many times you have put me in a position where I had to use magic to save you? I-"

"Merlin?"

"What?"

"You shouldn't lie so often. You really are horribly dreadful at it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope u like! Review(and prompt), review, review!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary:A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Puffy cheeks**

* * *

><p>Arthur walked away from training, panting, sweating, and scowling. He handed his sword to Merlin.<p>

"My God, the quality of knights these days just keeps getting worse and worse. How am I supposed to defend Camelot with people like that? I-Merlin?" Arthur glanced at Merlin, who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Have you noticed you puff out your cheeks when you fight?"

"What? I do not!" Arthur defended. Merlin nodded, then flung Arthur's sheathed sword towards his face. Instinctively, Arthur raised his sheild to protect himself and his cheeks expanded with air. Merlin smirked.

"See? They do puff out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I never noticed this before, but when I was watching a Merlin episode, Arthur did seriously puff out his cheeks! So, I wrote this fic. Hope u like!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary:A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: I'm a cat, I'm a cat, I'm a cat, I'm a cat! Part 1**

* * *

><p>Merlin burst into his chambers, startling Gauis. "Merlin, you're back early. Where's Arthur?"<p>

Merlin dropped a sandy-colored kitten on the table.

"A cat? Have you left your work just to give me a cat?"

"I think Arthur knows I have magic."

Gauis froze. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked at the cat. " What makes you say that?

Silence.

"Merlin. You didn't."

Merlin grimaced.

"Merlin! How-"

"It was an accident! I think I can fix it, though. I just-" Merlin reached out to Arthur, but he scampered away, hissing.

"I don't think he likes you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know what it is about Merlin characters and cats, but it is so addictive to write about! Stay tuned to this four-part series about Arthur and cats! Review, review, review! (So far, i have 14 reviews. Thank you faithful reviewers!) Getting new reviews makes me so happy(especially from new people. No offense to those who have reviewed more than once. I heart your reviews ;)), so if you want me to post my new story, i'm gunna need some incentive *starts rubbing fingers together greedily*. REVIEW! Please :)**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: I'm a cat, I'm a cat, I'm a cat, I'm a cat! Part 2**

* * *

><p>"Ferian aet Arthur Pendragon. Ic bugan peos. Ferian aet Arthur Pendragon!" Gauis put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "It's not working!" Merlin said hopelessly. He looked at his guardian, then paled. "Uh-oh."<p>

"What?" Merlin grimaced. Gauis turned away from Merlin and glanced in the mirror. He saw Arthur looking back."Merlin..."

"I'm sorry! It was an accident. I was trying to fix Arthur, and now... you look like... him."

The cat meowed angrily."You really are as stupid as you look, aren't you _Mer_lin?"

Both Merlin and Gauis did a double take, staring at the cat.

"Did the cat just... talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part two of my four-part series. The spells used in this series are all formulated by taking bits and pieces from spells I found on the Merlin fansite. Don't hate me if they are really, really off! Hope you guys like!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**

**P.S.- I got a huge(well, only five, but thats huge for me!) wave of reviews yesterday. Reading all those reviews made me REALLY happy. I didn't understand how awesome it would feel to have people reading and commenting on my work, so I thank you all for making my day. And a special thanks to the two people who specifacly wrote 'this review will make 15'(horsegirl332211 and jedichild), you rock! Hope you keep liking and reviewing my drabbles!**

**P.S.S- Another story is on the way! I'm almost done with the first chapter, so watch out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: I'm a cat, I'm a cat, I'm a cat, I'm a cat! Part 3**

* * *

><p>"Well of <em>course<em> I did! And, I'm not 'the cat'. I do have a name."

Merlin paled, staring at the cat (sorry, ARTHUR) .Then, his face flushed red with anger. "Well, why didn't you say something!"

"Because, it was much more amusing to watch you fail time after time then to add my opinion."

Merlin gaped at his master. It would be so easy to drop him out the window... no. That would be wrong.

"I believe I have a spell to fix this." Gauis interjected.

"Good," Arthur replied. "I'm tired of feeling the unbearable need to hack up a hairball."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, school starts tomorrow, so my updates _may_ become a little more…distant. I have done my best to update every day as of now, but my school gets REALLY stressful during the year(especially when the school play starts) and I may not be able to update!*shudder*I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news to all my faithful readers. Just stay with me, and I promise not to disappoint!(with quality. Not update-days, as I said previously. LOL :))**

**Also, reviews will give me the will to update every day. So, REVIEW! And prompt. Seriously guys, I'm not THAT creative. I NEED INSPIRATION!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary:A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: I'm a cat, I'm a cat, I'm a cat, I'm a cat! Part 4**

* * *

><p>"Okay, this might... tingle a little." Merlin warned.<p>

"Do it." Arthur and Gauis said together. Merlin nodded. He closed his eyes, and began chanting a spell.

"Bebiede pa bend Arthur Pendragon ien Gauis! Bebiede! Bend guman on guman, ien guma on guma! Ic hredde eowic on guman ien gewitte me yst guman bend! Bebiede!"

Merlin cracked one eye open. He saw the real Arthur and Gauis.

"Hmm. Merlin, you might not be as stupid as i thought you were."

"Thank you." A levitating pot shattered over Arthur's head. He fell, and Merlin sighed. "He won't remember any of this. Pity"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First day of school today *squeal* and I already had a bunch of homework and assignments. That gives me a very sad outlook on the future :( I will try to update everyday, but no promises. Reviews make me UBER SUPER happy, so feel free to post ANYTHING; hate mail, one word comments, huge essay-thingys. I LOVE THOSE! And prompts r VERY much appreciated ;) so, review!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Drunken Knight 2: The Song**

* * *

><p>"There once was a manservant-"<p>

"No Gwaine! Not another one of your songs!"

"-his name was Merlin! He lived with a physician-"

"I hate it when you get drunk! You always get on my last-"

"-his name was Gauis."

"-nerve."

"He served a prince! His name was-"

"Arthur! I know! Please, SHUT UP!"

"He lived in a city. Its name was-"

"Camelot! Gwaine, just stop. I happen to know this manservant very well. I don't need your narration."

"He had a friend! His name was-"

"If you say Gwaine, I will drop you in the road right now."

"Gwaine."

_thud_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He he he. Drunk!Gwaine is back! And he won't stop singing! LOL, this is one of my favorite drabbles. Hope u like it 2!(the song is to any tune you like. But, I PERSONALLy think Gwaine would just make up a tune on the spot, don't u? ;))**

**I have decided it is time I respond to my reviews again(25 in 14 chapters? You guys rock!) If you have reviewed more than once(I'm looking at you, Jedichild! Jk, luvs ya reviews!), I'll just respond once. Here I go!**

_**To Jedichild: Wooooowww. Six reviews in total? U must love my story :) Thanks 4 all the support, and thank u SO much for giving me a prompt. I will use it gladly(unless u do a drabble series and use it, like I suggested in your Male Model story. Join us! And peoples, read Jedichilds drabble. IT ROCKS!) Less than 3(it dosen't show up on for some reason, so I'll just write it out) Writingrelease.**_

_**To Horsegirl332211: Ur not bad at leaving reviews! And thanks for review #15. U made my day *giggles like an idiot* U rox my sox! Less than three, Writingrelease.**_

_**To Niffon-Faol: I suck at grammer. i know it, my family knows it, my friends know it, everyone knows it. Ur the first one to call me out on it. and i only have one thing to say... THANKS!And thank u SOOOO much for the prompts. Why no account? Too young? never mind, i wont pry. But, ur ideas were AWESOME! I've already written the drabbles and have them tucked away in my secret writing spot(a.k.a., my iTouch). Hope u like 'em when they come out! Less than three, Writingrelease.**_

_**To LunaShadowWolf13: U guys just LOVE reviewing, don't ya? Not that i don't like it, but...yeah. Gracias(my 20th reviewer) for ur compliement *flip my hair arrogantly* Its true. I know it(he he he. jk. i'm not arrogant! But its still true... ;)). less than three Writingrelease**_

_**To a fan: im actually have 2 'a fan' reviews, but I doubt they're the same person. To the chapter 9 review, u should check out episode... i believe it's five. He does it a lot :) If i'm wrong... sorry :) to the chapter 10 review, it is sorta cliche to do cats, but I couldn't resist :) Thank u both(or not, if ur the same person. o_0) for reviewing, even if u don't have an account. less than three, Writingrelease.**_

_**To merlinfw: I love all reviews, especially from new authors, and I enjoy the little once or two word ones. Just had to mention/thank u :) less than three, Writingrelease.**_

_**To : Long username :) I love my stories too :) Less than three, Writingrelease.**_

_**To... no username person who wrote absoulutley nothing for the 'by' colum: I love people who admit I actually have a sense of humor(lol, rofl, that was so funny, etc.). YAY! Less than three, Writingrelease.**_

_**To Wyrda: Thank u! hearing that people think my fic is great warms my heart. I hope u keep reviewing(ha ha. i stole ur review line. DON"T SUE!). Less than three, Writingrelease.**_

**Okay, I think thats about it. I had a lot of reviews! I SO POPULAR! Keep reading, reviewing, and prompting, and i'll keep writing, responding, and posting! **

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Nightmares**

* * *

><p><em>"Guards! Guards!" Arthur yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Merlin. "Seize this SORCERER!"<em>

_"Arthur, I thought I could trust you. I thought you were my friend!" Merlin pleaded, guards grabbing his arms._

_"I would never be friends with a servant," Arthur spat. ",much less a sorcerer. Take him away!" Merlin stared in horror as his destiny shattered. Merlin strained for a last look out the window, where he could swear he saw fire..._

"... AH!" Merlin yelped, sitting straight up in bed. He looked around frantically. "It was just a dream." he muttered, trying to calm himself. "Just a dream."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yippe! Drabble number 15 is up and running. I SO HAPPY! But, alas, I am running out of drabbles. I have about... ten or so stocked up. But that will only hold me for 10 days! YIKES! So, I like prompts a lot right now :)**

**Also, I received a dare from LunaShadowWolf13, and I just have to say I...ACCEPT! It will probably take a while before I fulfill the dare, but I will do it. No worries.**

**AND, jedichild? U JOINED US! Ha ha ha! I win! And I gladly take full responsibility :) Will ur story on fictionpress be about King Arthur nonfiction fantasy stuff? I hope!(people who r reading this, my faithful reviewer Jedichild is posting a story-thing on soon. Read it, or I kill u. Just kidding! But seriously, read it. It should be awesome.) I have wanted to start writing a story thing on fictionpress about King Arthur for FOREVER! That's why I started watching Merlin. To get background info. And, naturally, I get addicted to the show. Anyway, good luck jedichild! May the force be with u ;)**

**People's, I cannot thank u enough for taking the time to read this stuff. It really means a lot. Even if I only have 27 reviews(wow. That's actually a lot. Yay!), which is more than some authors EVER get, I want u to know u guys make me smile. Thank u :)**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Bandits!**

* * *

><p>"Bandits!"<p>

"What! Where?" Merlin swung around on his horse, looking around.

"Up there! In the trees!" Arthur pointed upwards. Merlin grabbed his closest possession (his saddle-bag) and flung it into the trees. His eyes flashed gold and the bag hit its mark, knocking a person out of the trees. Merlin dismounted and approached the 'bandit'. He, instead, found a winded Gwaine.

"What was that? Arthur and I-" Merlin heard snickering from behind him. "-I thought you were a bandit!"

"Thought I'd be *cough* funny. How'd-?" Gwaine gestured to the bag.

Merlin glanced at the item Gwaine now possessed. "Lucky throw?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I am SO sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was having problems with my account and could't fix it till now(thank u jedichild) I'm gonna do a double-update today. Why, u ask? Cause... IT"S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, PARTYING, PARTYING...no. I hate that song. I'm posting two stories 'cause I couldn't post anything yesterday :). Hope u guys like this! If u have any tips to make my drabbles better, any drabbles you'd like to see here, or just a random thought that came to mind when u read this, feel free to review. LUVS ALL MY READERS!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Arthur knows**

* * *

><p>First, he laughed.<p>

Then, he shouted.

Then, he threw anything he could get his hands on.

Finally, he just sat on his bed in shock. "Are you REALLY a sorcerer, Merlin?"

"Yep." He looked so nonchalant. Like it was no big deal. I suppose it wasn't, for someone who had had magic his whole life.

"And it's true, you didn't CHOSE to practice magic."

"Nope." Again, he was so calm.

Arthur stood suddenly, glaring at his manservant. "Well, why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? Do you know how useful a servant who has magic would be?"

Merlin smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told u I was gonna do a double-update. FRIDAY, FRIDAY- just kidding ;) I actually don't like writting reveal fic's, but I thought I'd give it a go. Hope y'all like! Ha ha, I don't have a southern accent, LOL.**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Why are you in the cupboard?**

* * *

><p>Arthur entered Lord Borleus's chambers. "Merlin?" he called, searching for his servant. Rummaging came from the cupboard. Slowly, Arthur grabbed his sword and pointed it towards the cupboard. He used his sword tip to unlock the door, and flung it open. Merlin came tumbling out. "<em>Mer<em>lin! What the hell were you doing in their?"

Merlin stood and brushed dust off himself. "I was searching Lord Borleus's chambers. He is plotting to kill the king!

"Why were you in the cupboard?"

"He walked in while I was searching. I had to hide." Merlin looked at the ground. "I got locked in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha ha ha. That is so Merlin! Getting locked in a cupboard. LOLZ! But he could always use his magic to escape, so... yeah. Hope u liked! I really need some angsty drabble prompts. I NEED VARIETY! Gracias ;)**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Enchanted**

* * *

><p>Gwaine and Percival were walking slowly around the castle, laughing, when Arthur ran up to them, flustered. "You see that girl with Merlin? She has been enchanted!"<p>

Gwaine glanced over Arthur's shoulder. "I do'know, Arthur. She doesn't LOOK enchanted-"

"Well, why else would she be talking to Merlin?" Arthur said. "She's Lord William's daughter! And he's MERLIN."

Percival chuckled. "Arthur, are you jealous?"

Arthur stared at the knight in shock. "Of _Mer_lin? No! I'm just concerned for him. Falling for an enchanted girl can't be good-"

"You fell for one." Arthur glared at the grinning Gwaine and stalked away, scowling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OHHH! Arthur, do you need some ice for that BURN! LOL, Gwaine just dissed the future King. I'm pretty sure that will come back to bite him in the ass :P Review please. The support I have been getting is SO encouraging. Reviews make my day, so please post 'em!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Drunken Knight part 3: Soulmate**

* * *

><p>"You know, I've never met a girl quite like you."<p>

"..."

"I've met a lot of women, but there's somethin 'bout you that just seems... different."

"..."

"This might seem really sappy, but I think I love you. I know I just met you, but i feel like I can never love another women after I met you. We could get married. You'd be a noblewomen, have a knight in shining armor to come home to-"

"Gwaine? What are you doing?" Gwaine glanced at Merlin with bleary, drunk eyes.

"Planning my life with Mara."

"Gwaine? You're talking to a mop."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha ha ha! Gwaine, I HEART YOU! And don't steal my name(Mara) for Gwaine's soulmate. SHE"S MINE! And I might use her in a different fic ;) Hope you guys like! Review/prompt please!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: SPIDER!**

* * *

><p> Merlin walked into his friends chambers, glancing around curiously. "Percival? Are you in here?" Merlin continued his search for the missing knight. He soon found him cowering on his bed. "Percival! You're late for training. Arthur sent me to find you. Come on." The muscular man shook his head furiously.<p>

Merlin sighed. "Why not?"

Percival's whole body began to shake as he pointed down. "There's a-a-a-"

"A what!" Merlin asked impatiently. He looked down and saw a tiny bug on the floor. He picked it up, and Percival dove under his bed.

"Sp-sp-spider!" He wailed, cowering behind a bed post.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha ha ha! Percival is a scardey-cat! Thank you Niffon-Faol for your prompt. It was most appreciated. Ur other one will be posted soon. U ROCK! **

**Alson, it appears almost all of my reviewers have dissapeared off the face of the earth. WHERE ARE YO! Please review. Gracias!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Emrys, my love. Part 1**

* * *

><p>Arthur sauntered into Gauis's chambers, interrupting the physicians work. "Gauis, have you seen <em>Mer<em>lin? He was SUPPOSED to be at training, but I can't find him anywhere!" He looked towards Merlin's door. "MERLIN!"

Gauis glanced at Merlin's room, then at Arthur. Merlin had apparently failed to inform his master that he had left in search of a sorceress ,who had been plaguing the lower town with all sorts of mischief. This ultimately left the job of exposing Merlin's absence to Gauis.

Gauis shook his head. "No."

Arthur scowled. "If you see him, tell him he's the training dummy."

"Yes sire."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, thank you Niffon-Faol for the prompt. You'll see it play out more to your idea soon...*Laughs evilly***

**MY REVIEWERS HAVE RETURNED! For a while there, I was afraid you were gone! I appreciate all the reviews.**

**OH, and Wyrda. They have all of season three posted on this website called . It's not as good quality as Netflix, but it's the episodes that count. SEASON THREE ALSO HAS GWAINE! So, it is necessary you immediately put down what your doing and start watching season three, so you can witness the awesomeness that is GWAINE! Just saying :)**

**Thank you, my faithful readers, for reviewing, prompting, and just plain reading. I feel all _special_ :)**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Emrys, my love. Part 2**

* * *

><p>'Where am I?' Merlin thought as he woke up, head<p>

pounding. For some reason, he could not remember where he was or how he got there. He struggled, but found himself bound to a chair with chains. A figure strode out to the middle of the room he was in.

"Who are you!" Merlin demanded. The figure lifted her hood and stared at Merlin with insane, frenzied eyes.

"My name is Gwendolyn."

"Are you the sorceress?"

"Yes."

"Why are you causing panic in Camelot?"

Gwendolyn laughed insanely, grabbing the arms of Merlin's chair. "Because, Emrys. I wanted to meet YOU."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha ha ha. STALKER! Lol, this prompt was such a good idea. U ROCK NIFFON-FAOL! All u people, don't be shy! Review, even if u just want to tell me "Wow, ur story sucks!" REVIEW!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunatley, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Emrys, my love! Part 3**

* * *

><p>Gwendolyn giggled like a child and jumped up and down. Merlin stared at her in disbelief.<p>

"What?"

The women looked jerkily at Merlin, then her feet, then Merlin again, and began to talk five-times-faster than a normal human being. "I KNEW if I used magic in Camelot, you would investigate, see? I knew I could finally meet you if I did, so I set a trap, and captured you! Now, my plan is complete, and I have you all to myself!" She leaned in close to Merlin, grinning madly. Merlin leaned farther away.

"I don't very much like your plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He he he. Gwendolyn doesn't sound very... SANE, if u know what I mean ;) Hope all my readers like this :) And PLEASE REVIEW! Gracious :)**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**

**P.S.- U might have noticed how many smiley faces I'm using :) I'm just feeling smiley today :) Can you tell? :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunatley, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Emrys, my love! Part 4**

* * *

><p>'What has Merlin gotten himself into now?' Arthur thought as he listened to Leon's story.<p>

"-the women said she had captured her soul mate, and would never let him go. I tried to save Merlin, but she disappeared in a cloud of smoke before I could. I believe Merlin has been captured by a sorceress." Arthur nodded thoughtfully, then grabbed his sword. "Where are you going, sire?" Sir Leon asked.

"Where do you think?" Arthur replied. When Leon didn't respond, Arthur rolled his eyes."I'm going to save Merlin! You don't think he can escape a sorceress by himself, do you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After this, I only have one more drabble to go with the current story*sob*. Gwendolyn might return, however... *smiles evilly* Prompts r VERY welcome, 'cause I'm currently running low on drabbles. R & R!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunatley, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Emrys, my love! Part 5**

* * *

><p>"Surrender sorcerer!" Arthur shouted as he burst<p>

into the sorceress's home. Merlin lifted his hands in surrender. Arthur dropped his sword in annoyance. "_Mer_lin, what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing." He stood by a women bound to a chair.

"_Mer_lin, what did you do!" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin smiled nervously.

"Self defense?"

"I will have my revenge!" the women screeched, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Arthur gave Merlin a unsatisfactory look."Now you've done it. Scared away a sorceress and your soul-mate."

"What? She's not my soul-mate!" Merlin defended. "She abducted me!" Arthur patted his servants shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! I'm sorry I kept u guys waiting for this. I have a good reason for not updating! I didn't want to. Jk! I always wanted to please my readers(who have gotten my story's reviews half-way to 100! U ROCK!). Don't hate on me! Hope u liked the conclusion to this 5-part series. REVIEW!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Always**

* * *

><p>Arthur stared bitterly out of his window, obviously bothered.<p>

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, staring at his prince with concern. Arthur had barely looked at Merlin when he called him a prat repeatedly, which worried him. "Arthur, what's wrong? You've had a face like a wounded bear all morning!" Merlin silently praised himself for using and old Arthur-ism.

"Do you ever wish you had more time?" Arthur said.

"Pardon?"

"Do you ever wish you had more time with your father?" Merlin glanced at his future king. He looked like all he wanted in life was to see his mother. Merlin nodded.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope that tugged on all your heart-strings (if not, sorry. I'm no good at heartfelt stuff. My apologizes ;)) Today is Tuesday: as of now, I have four days of drabbles saved up and ten in-progress drabbles. So, unless u wants this to fanfic to be over in two weeks, I need some inspiration. If u don't have any prompts, just post a emotion or random word and I'll write a Drabble about it.**

**Thank u, my little readers (haha. Like Lady Gaga's 'little monsters', but not. I'm so smart ;)) for continuing to read my drabbles and 4 making me feel special. U GUYS ROX MY SOX!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunatley, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: The lake**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the forest and reflecting its soothing light off of the lake. A single figure sat at the water's edge, staring longingly at the water.<p>

"Merlin, what ARE you staring at?" Arthur asked insensitively, mounting his horse. "We have more than a day's travel left till we return to Camelot. We have to keep moving."

Merlin stood up, threw one last look at the lake, and joined Arthur. As he mounted his horse, out of the corner of his eye, he swore he had seen a shadow of a girl beneath the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWWWW! Poor Merlin! Freya shouldn't have died. Grrr! :\**

**Thank u all 4 giving me all those prompts! Very nice of u guys. U rock! And I hope u guys liked my little tribute to Frelin! FRELIN FOREVER!(If u can't already tell, I REALLY love Freya/Merlin). Luvs ya's all!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunatley, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Watching**

* * *

><p>He stood in the shadow's, alone. Longing. Watching.<p>

Sir Lancelot watched as his Guinevere placed a delicate kiss on Prince Arthur's cheek. He hugged her, mounted his horse and rode away with Merlin. Gwen sighed, already missing her prince. She began to walk home, but caught sight of a figure in the shadows. Curious, she approached the spot she saw the movement. Only an abandoned barrel lay in the darkness.

As Guinevere walked away, Lancelot breathed in relief, letting himself be slightly visible. He followed Gwen home, always staying out of sight.

He stood in the shadow's, alone. Longing. Watching.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He he he he. Stalker!Lancelot hasn't been done yet, right? I like to think I invented him :) Hope y'all (haha. I ain't southern :)) liked this. Personally, I LOVE Lancelot! But I like to think of him as Gwen's friendly stalker, not an actual love intrest. Because ARWEN IS AWESOME! Just saying :0 TTFN!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunately, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Irritating**

* * *

><p>"Rain, rain, go away. Come again another-"<p>

"Will you _shut up_, _Mer_lin!" Arthur glared backwards at his drenched servant on horseback. "We have been riding for two hours, and never once have you stopped talking! Is it even possible for you **not **to be irritating for one minute?" Merlin looked taken aback. Arthur ignored the look, turning back around and mumbling "It's amazing I don't go insane with your constant chatter."

Merlin glared at the prince, frowning severely. _What a prat,_ he thought grumpily. _I don't _talk_ constantly..._

Merlin suddenly grinned evilly. He had a familiar feeling coming on...

*hiccup*

"_Mer_lin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, IM SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long. Don't hate me! *runs away, hiding under a desk* I was unable to get my hands on a laptop on vacation, so my story went un-updated. SORRY! Now get over it (oh, no. That was nasty. I take it back!). Anyway, onto the story.**

**In my opinion, that's as evil as Merlin will ever get. Purposefully annoying Arthur.*Scoff* That rascal! Hope you liked Mischivious!Merlin, and hope you won't hate me forever! From the bottom of my heart, I am very sorry :( BYE BYE NOW!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunatley, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Dramatics**

* * *

><p>There was no hiding it. The sword had definitely been from the dead bandit lying four yards away from where Merlin and Gwaine stood. The sword had definitely not been in Merlin's hands when the largest of the bandits had been leaning over him with a dagger in hand. And the sword had definitely flown into the man's back, while Merlin's eyes glowed gold. Merlin grimaced at Gwaine. "Gwaine, I can explain-"<p>

Gwaine cut him off. He gave Merlin a serious look. Then, his face broke into a grin. "Merlin, don't be so dramatic. I've seen far worse than that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I think I'm going to start updating every other day now. Sorry, all you people who looked up my story every morning/night to bring a smile upon your face(probably not a lot of you). I just don't have time any more. I barely have time to write these, much less update. I hope you guys won't hate me. It appears that way, 'cause I haven't gotten a lot of reviews recently. Hope you guys aren't shunning me :)**

**Hope u liked my update!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease.**

**P.S.- I posted a story on FictionPress recently. It's about King Arthur and stuff. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Only on chapter so far, but I'll update soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunatley, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Little creatures and fluffy targets.**

* * *

><p>"WHAT ARE WE HUNTING?" Merlin said in a very loud whisper, peering around from behind the bush they were taking refuge in. Arthur rolled his eyes.<p>

"Nothing, if you keep talking like that." Merlin shut his mouth. Then, he gave Arthur an annoyed look.

"WHAT ARE WE HUNTING?"

Arthur sighed in frustration, then pointed his crossbow towards a small clearing."That." Merlin peered over Arthur's shoulder, and saw the creature. His eyes widened, then narrowed.

"No. I'm not letting you kill that!"

"Don't be such a GIRL, M_er_lin."

"No!" He shouted as Arthur aimed his crossbow at the tiny, baby bunny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Niffon-Faol; GENIUS! Sorry I didn't update ALL weekend. I don't know what's wrong with me! Anyway, I hope u guys enjoy this. REVIEW/PROMPT PLEASE! Thanks :P**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunatley, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Little creatures and fluffy targets**

* * *

><p>"MERlin!" Arthur shouted angrily. "Get OFF me! I'll have you in the stocks for this!"<p>

Merlin shook his head stubbornly, remaining in his sitting position on Arthur.

The little bunny sat in the clearing, staring mockingly at Arthur.

Arthur sighed. "FINE! I won't kill it." Merlin smiled with satisfaction, stood (releasing Arthur) and picked up the bunny.

"How could you kill this?" He said, petting it. Merlin held it out to Arthur, who hesitantly petted it bunny gave a Morgana-ish smirk, bit Arthur's finger, and hopped off off Merlin's hand.

"MERlin!" Arthur shouted, ripping his hand away. Merlin smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually updated at the right time. Yay me! Sorry, I have to keep this short. Glee is on, and I must watch! PLEASE review and prompt. Thanks!**

**Stay awesome! Writingrelease**


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: Merlin!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyone's favorite sorcerer... MERLIN! Mostly humorous, but some aren't. I can't write Merlin's life being happy ALL the time, now can I?**

**Disclaimer: Own Merlin and everything related to it? I wish. Unfortunatley, I own nothing :(**

**Title of drabble: Cravings**

* * *

><p>"Sister!" Morgause said, stalking into the throne room. "I've searched the whole castle, and I can't find one of Cenreds guards anywhere-" Morgause frowned. "What is that?" Morgana looked up guiltily, a piece of dark cake in her hands.<p>

"Cake," She replied, her cheeks stuffed with food.

"Where did you get it?"

"Um... the kitchen."

"Who made it in the kitchen."

"Um... some guards."

"SOME guards, or ALL the guards?"

"I was craving chocolate!"

"How are we supposed to conquer Camelot if our army is BAKING!"

Morgana hesitantly held out a piece of the pastry. "Do you want a piece?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For all of you who have been worried sick, I have not been kidnapped by evil medieval soldiers. To all of you who haven't been worried...well then.**

**Anyway, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! Do not continue to shun me please. It makes me sad :( I have had, like, no time to myself since I last updated, and I have been thinking about my stories all the time. I have updated now, but your joy might be short lived. School is picking up, and I have less and less time to myself. I will update when I can, but...(this kills me, just so u know)...We might need a break.**

**Readers: But why? Did I do something wrong?**

**Me: No, it's not you, it's me.**

**Readers: *sob***

**Me: *awkward silence.***

**Wow. That was ooddddddddd :D**

**Anyway, just be happy I updated! Review please!**

**Stay awesome! Mastah**

**P.S.- u may have notice I changed my username. Feel free to bask in it's awesomeness ;)**


End file.
